El error del pasado, que vuelve al presente
by kyubi oscuro
Summary: /ustedes... ustedes... nos traicionaron, nos hicieron llorar, nosotras los amábamos ¿y ustedes?/ esta es la historia de ocho corazones rotos por ciertos jugadores. espero que les guste. Advertencia: posibles, futuros lemons.


**Hoolaaa ¿Cómo les va? ¿Yo? Bien, aquí, empezando una nueva historia, que espero que tenga review, porque en mi primer historia no tuve ninguno (se va a llorar a un rincón). Bueno, no importa, mientras tenga un review estaré bien. Si no lo hacen al gato se muere (sosteniendo un gato con una mirada psicópata). Era broma. ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo todos hablan argentino, así que habrá uno o dos insultos argentinos. Bueno eso era todo, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Ahora a leer.**

POV NORMAL

Se podía apreciar a una hermosa chica de pelo largo color marrón sentada en un árbol leyendo tranquila, con una sonrisa y se podía ver que llevaba el uniforme de Teiko. De pronto llegan dos chicas corriendo hacia ella con el mismo uniforme. Una tenía el pelo largo hasta por debajo de la cadera y de un color rojo intenso, la otra la tenía corto por encima de los hombros y de color violeta. Todo iba pasando en cámara lenta y no se podían ver sus ojos pero se podían ver sus hermosas sonrisas. Cuando las dos jóvenes llegaron hacia la castaña le empezaron a hablar pero no se le podían escuchar. Las dos chicas le señalaron la misma dirección y cuando la castaña giro para ver donde señalaron vio a otras tres chicas de diferente altura.

La más enana tenia pelo más corto que el de la violeta y era de color celeste como el algodón de azúcar*. La mediana tenia pelo largo hasta la cintura y de color negro. Y la más alta el pelo de color rojo muy claro que parecía naranja y que llegaba por arriba de la cintura. Las tres también llevaban el uniforme. La castaña las miro hasta que la mano de la pelirroja la agarro y la llevo corriendo junto con la peli-morada arrastrándola junto con las demás. Cuando la pelirroja llego con el otro grupo, agarro la mano de la peli-naranja y la arrastro junto con la castaña. El otro grupo solo corrió detrás de ellas.

Todas corrían con una sonrisa excepto la peli-naranja que iba regañando a la pelirroja y la castaña que trataba de no tropezarse. Iban corriendo hasta que llegaron al gimnasio. Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fueron a los jugadores practicando pero no a cualquiera de los jugadores sino que nada más que la famosa generación milagrosa. Todas los veían con asombro, en especial la pelirroja que veía a cierto moreno. Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar junto con cierta peli-rosa. Todas la saludaron y se pusieron una al lado de la otra. Cuando el entrenamiento termino los chicos fueron a las bancas y cuando notaron las presencias de las jóvenes se giraron para verlas. Cuando las vieron los chicos las saludaron todos de distinta manera al igual que las jóvenes.

. . .

Masumi: vaya, como dormís vos – dijo una pelirroja de pelo largo que estaba viendo a cierta castaña dormir. Masumi era una chica con el pelo largo por debajo de las caderas y color rojo. Tenía ojos celestes, es de piel pálida y su busto era grande – bueno ¿que se le puede hacer? Vamos enana, a levantarse – dijo tratando de despertarla mientras la agitaba. No funciono – vaya, sí que tenes el sueño pesado vos. Tendré que pedir ayuda ¡MAX, VENI AQUÍ Y AYUDAME! – grito como una loca.

Max: ¡ya voy pero no me grites! – entro enojada una joven con la misma estatura que Masumi. Max era una joven de pelo un poco más largo que el de Masumi y era de color celeste oscuro. Sus ojos eran de color rojo más intensos que el pelo de Masumi, su piel no era tan pálida y su busto era del mismo tamaño que el de Masumi – ¿y bien?

Masumi: ¿"y bien" que? – repitió lo que dijo.

Max: ¿Cómo que "y bien que"? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Masumi: ¡ah sí! Ayúdame a levantar a la enana – dijo mientras señalaba a la castaña.

Max: *suspiro* está bien. Espera aquí – dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando confundida a la pelirroja. Cuando regreso traía consigo un vaso de agua – esto la despertara – puso una sonrisa macabra.

Masumi: ohh esto será re genial – dijo mientras le salían estrellas en sus ojos. Max se iba acercando más y más hasta estar al lado de ella y en un segundo…

Mientras en el baño.

Una peli-naranja estaba bañándose muy tranquila después de levantarse. La joven se llamaba Orenku, era una joven de pelo naranja largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía ojos color marrón y su piel no era ni tan pálida, ni tan morena **(N/A: si me entienden)** y su busto era un poco más pequeño que el de Max y Masumi.

Orenku: ahh se siente re bien esto – dijo mientras suspiraba y pasaba sus manos por su cabello – todo esta re tranquilo. Ahora que lo digo está demasiado tranquilo – dijo para sí misma.

Yusiko: ¡NYYAAAAAAAA!

Orenku: *suspiro* ya se me hacía muy tranquilo el lugar – suspiro pesado mientras cerraba la llave del agua y salía de la bañero con una toalla que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con una cabellera celeste.

Jerzi: buenos días Orenku – saludo una pequeña de pelo celeste. Jerzi era pequeña pero iba al mismo año que las demás. Su pelo era corto y de color celeste. Sus ojos eran color violeta y su busto era de un tamaño anormal comparado con su altura – ¿terminaste de bañarte?

Orenku: buenos días Jerzi. Si ya termine, podes entrar – dijo mientras se hacia un lado para dejarla entrar.

Jerzi: gracias – agradeció a punto de entrar al baño pero se detuvo – ah ¿oíste ese grito, Orenku?

Orenku: si ¿sabes que paso? – pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la pared y cruzaba sus brazos.

Jerzi: si, parece que Masumi y Max despertaron a Yusiko tirándole un vaso de agua re fría – dijo como si fuera algo que pasaba todos los días.

Orenku: ya veo. Espera ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Estuviste ahí? – dijo mientras la otra asentía. Después entro al baño y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Erza se encogió los hombros y empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Se detuvo cuando una puerta se abrió. De ahí estaba saliendo una chica de pelo largo hasta por debajo de los hombros color rosa y todo despeinado.

Karutsi: buenos días Orenku – saludo entre bostezos y frotándose un ojo. Karutsi tenía el pelo hasta por debajo de los hombros y de color rosa fuerte. Tenía ojos color celeste claro y su busto era de tamaño normal comparado con su altura.

Orenku: ¿Cómo que buenos días? Mira a la hora en que se levantas vos y la otra ¿no se acuerdan las dos que en dos horas nos vamos? – le regaño, también señalando a Yusiko, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

Karutsi: ¡ah, cierto boluda! ¡Me re olvide! – Empezó a correr por toda la habitación buscándose la ropa – che ¿está el baño de acá ocupado? – le pregunto al terminar de buscarse las cosas.

Orenku: si, recién lo acaba de ocupar la Jerzi. Anda el de arriba que de seguro está desocupado – le indico.

Karutsi: bien, gracias Ore – le agradeció mientras salía corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

Mientras en el baño de arriba.

Kittu: bailando, bailando~. Bailando, bailando~ – una peli-violeta estaba cantado mientras se terminaba de bañar – tu cuerpo y el mío, llenado el vacío. Subiendo y bajando – salió de la ducha y se enrollo en una toalla. Fue hasta el espejo y saco un peine que, sin darse cuenta, lo huso como micrófono – con tu física y tu química, también tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía. Ya no puedo más~, ya no puedo más~. Con esta melodía, tu color y fantasía. Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía-

Karutsi: ¡Kittu, deja de cantar y salí del baño que necesito bañarme! – la interrumpió la peli-rosa que toco la puerta. Kittu se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió miro para abajo para ver a Karutsi que estaba jadeando por el cansancio.

Kittu: aguanta~. Pero mira que sos vos – le hablo. Kittu tenía el pelo largo casi llegando a la mitad de su espalda y era de color violeta. Sus ojos eran color verde agua y sus pechos eran del mismo tamaño que los de Orenku – sé que soy hermosa y tengo una voz genial – empezó a alardear como siempre.

Karutsi: decís de vuelta eso y te reviento la cara – dijo enojado mientras le salía una venita roja en la nuca.

Kittu: ya, amargada – empezó a caminar por el pasillo dejando el baño y a la peli-rosa muy enojado. Fue a su cuarto y se cambió **(N/A: no soy buena describiendo la ropa, así que imagínensela).** Cuando salió fue a la sala de estar y se encontró ahí sentada en el sillón individual leyendo un libro – ¡ah! Díaz, buenos días – saludo mientras la joven solo asintió.

Díaz era una chica de la misma edad que todas. Era unos centímetros más alta que Jerzi y Yusiko pero con las demás era más enana. Tenía el pelo color negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran color escarlatas como el color del cielo cuando el sol se pone por la tarde y su busto era un poco menos que el de Jerzi. En unos minutos después todas las demás bajaron ya vestidas y limpias, incluso Karutsi que estaba bien vestida sorprendiendo a todas por la rapidez en la que se bañó. Díaz cerró el libro y lo dejo en su bolso. Se levantó del sillón y miro a toda.

Díaz: como veo, ya todas están preparadas ¿no se olvidan nada, no? – dijo mientras las miraba a cada una.

Todas: no – dijeron al unísono como soldados.

Díaz: bien. Karutsi ya sabes el idioma ¿no? – le pregunto mirando a la peli-rosa.

Karutsi: me la sé al derecho y al revés – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Díaz: bien. Yoru nos espera en el aeropuerto con nuestros bolsos. Nuestro vuelo sale en una hora pero nos iremos ahora para no toparnos con el tráfico – les explico a todas que estaban en silencio – no tengo más que decir, así que vámonos – ordeno a todas mientras contestaban con una fuerte sí.

Unos minutos después.

Todas llegaron al aeropuerto. Se estiraron porque el aeropuerto estaba lejos de su casa. Algunas agradecieron a los taxistas por llevarlas hasta ahí y Díaz les pago. Entraron y buscaron con la mirada a Yoru pero no la encontraban. Caminaron por un rato y al final la encontraron. Estaba jugando en su Nintendo DS cerca de los asientos encima de todas las maletas.

Max: ¡Yoruuuu! – grito Max a todo pulmón llamando la atención de la nombrada. Yoru tenía el pelo largo y de color celeste oscuro **(N/A: ósea, estilo Konata)** y lo tenía tan largo como Dí ojos eran color celeste claro y su busto era grande como el de Oreku

Yoru: ya era hora – las regaño mientras se paraba y apagaba su Nintendo.

Max: perdón pero no te encontrábamos – le explico mientras todas se acercaban. Yoru las miro a todas y se percató de algo.

Yoru: che ¿y Yusiko? – pregunto mientras miraba por encima de ella mientras Yusiko estaba debajo de ella **(N/A: ósea, que Yoru buscaba arriba cuando Yusiko estaba abajo, si me entienden).** Todas se reían muy despacio y algunas tapaban sus bocas con sus manos para no estallar a carcajadas.

Yusiko: deja de joder, Yoru – dijo mientras la mencionada miraba hacia abajo y las demás estallaban a carcajadas. Yusiko tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y de color castaño. Sus ojos eran de color verde y su busto era del mismo tamaño que el de Díaz. Ella, junto con Díaz y Jerzi, eran las más enanas del grupo.

Yoru: ah, lo siento Yusiko – se disculpó. De pronto se oyó una voz.

Parlante (no recuerdo como se llamaba): atención por favor, el vuelo E18 en destino hacia Japón despegara en unos minutos. Repito: el vuelo E18…

Masumi: bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarraba su bolso como todas las demás.

Max: después hay que darle las gracias a las otras dos por organizarnos una casa – menciono mientras se dirigían a su vuelo. Todas asintieron.

Díaz: bien, voy a preguntarlo otra vez – dijo mientras se detenía junto con las demás – ¿todas aprendieron el idioma? – Pregunto mientras todas asentían – entonces – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el avión junto con las demás – Nihon e (hacia Japón).

Todas: ¡hai! – respondieron en el mismo idioma.

Continuara…

 **¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Espantoso? OUO … lo sé, soy negativa. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme lindos review porque los malos me hacen llorar ¿quieren hacer llorar a una linda usuario? (poniendo cara de perrito). Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Bye, bye.**


End file.
